


Нормально, прекрасно

by TreggiDi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Ты знаешь, как надо смотреть, и как надо прикасаться, и как надо говорить с человеком, если ты влюблен. Со временем у тебя получается все лучше.





	Нормально, прекрасно

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Влюбленной_в_море!

 

_И кто мне сказал, что счастья не ждут – гори в аду.  
Наадя_

 

 

  
  
И ты говоришь: «Я всегда был один». Ты говоришь: «По сути, я не возражаю. Мне это даже нравится».  
  
Как понять, что политик лжет?  
  
Его губы шевелятся.  
  
Манжеты застегнуты; ворот рубашки застегнут; пиджак застегнут и внутренний жилет тоже; молния на брюках застегнута. Забрало опущено, занавески сдвинуты, ботинки немного жмут. Ноги скрещены, перекинуты одна через другую, узкий носок кожаной туфли покачивается в такт звону льдинок в стакане.   
  
Грегори прячет руки в карманах, отчего его брюки идут неряшливыми складками. Его широкие плечи напряженные, подняты, его голова поднята, подбородок с пыльной щетиной указывает на юго-восток, ресницы прячут глаза. На безымянном пальце его левой руки почти стерся светлый след от кольца.  
  
Когда он наклоняется ближе, когда он кладет обе свои квадратные ладони на подлокотники кресла, ты не можешь оторвать взгляд от этого бледного, полустертого следа. Пока Грегори смотрит на твой лоб, на твои брови, переносицу, нос (кошмар!), губы, губы.  
  
Губы.  
  
И ты говоришь: «Мой дорогой инспектор», – произносишь мягко, тихо, почти нежно (если бы ты мог достоверно изобразить нежность), произносишь: – «У меня абсолютно нет времени на эти глупости».  
  
И тогда Лестрейд целует, и это не хуже и не лучше, нежели ты предполагал, и через секунду квадратные ладони инспектора обнимают твою голову, и пальцы зарываются в твои волосы (уложенные, гладкие, редкие волосы), и горячий выдох шумно вырывается из носа, обжигая мокрую, припухшую верхнюю губу, за чем следует еще поцелуй.  
  
Манжеты расстегнуты; ворот рубашки расстегнут; пиджак расстегнут и внутренний жилет тоже; молния на брюках – вниз, с громким звуком в тишине, ослепляет, раскалывает фигуральные небеса пополам яркой вспышкой.  
  
И ты в любой момент способен вызвать в своем теле возбуждение.  
  
Это всего лишь тело, а ты провел жизнь, обуздывая, подчиняя и дрессируя его.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Ты наблюдаешь за людьми. Ты наблюдаешь, как они смотрят, как они касаются друг друга. Как скрывают желание, как демонстрируют желание, как совершают очаровательные глупости. Ты наблюдателен.  
  
Ты замечаешь взгляд инспектора, когда впервые встречаешься с ним. Интерес в этом взгляде очевиден (невероятен). Ты недоумеваешь, но не слишком долго (у людей бывают странные пристрастия). Ты берешь это себе на заметку.  
  
Ты видишь их в толпе; среди коллег в дорогих костюмах; через темное окно своего автомобиля, в аэропорте, по телевизору. Ты знаешь о необычных людских пристрастиях,  _интересах_ , куда больше, чем желал бы. Маленькие дикие кинки. Это не забавит тебя, не заводит, не вызывает отвращения, не вызывает ничего. В отличие от Шерлока, ты никогда не стремился видеть людей насквозь; ты просто мог.  
  
И когда ты видишь Лестрейда, ты видишь все о нем. Всю его скучную, заурядную жизнь. Его школьные кубки и первый, неуклюжий секс на заднем сидении корвета. Его первый поцелуй с парнем в баре, и то, как он опускался на колени в туалете клуба. Его мотоциклетный шлем и студенческую группу, в которой он играл, и темный стаут в его стакане, и первая неудачная попытка завести ребенка, и вторая, и фитнес-тренер его жены, и паршивая работенка, которой он отдается целиком, потому что больше нечему.   
  
Ты видишь кристально ясно, как заполучить его. Грамотное сочетание пренебрежения и вожделения. И если первое стало частью твоей натуры, второе не составит труда изобразить. Ты никуда не спешишь, ведешь эту игру медленно, в перерывах между делами, когда время есть. Ты не можешь объяснить себе, для чего тебе нужен Грегори Лестрейд. Твоя разумная часть говорит, что от инспектора не будет особой пользы, другая разумная часть твердит, что он стоит затраченных усилий.   
  
И ты редко встречаешь людей такого типа; их сложно запугать, невозможно купить. Всегда есть третий вариант помимо этих двух.  
  
Секс – это тоже оружие.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Грегори говорит о своих прошлых свиданиях так, будто они случились с кем-то другим.  
  
Грегори подпевает радио по утрам, а если радио выключено, мурлычет себе под нос что-то дурацкое, привязчивое, что потом долго крутится в голове.  
  
Грегори курит и надеется это скрыть, точно так же, как ты куришь и успешно это скрываешь.  
  
Грегори носит одни и те же вещи, пока они совсем не потеряют вид, и нужен кто-то, кто намекнул бы ему на это.  
  
Грегори всегда берет трубку, если ему звонят из Ярда, даже если это выходной, даже если он в другой стране, даже если он при смерти. Он выключает телефон, когда вы ложитесь в постель.  
  
Грегори не носит банных халатов. Под левой лопаткой у него маленькая татуировка.  
  
Грегори по-старомодному галантен и всегда оставляет на чай больше, чем требуется.  
  
Когда Грегори смеется, от его глаз расходятся крохотные серебристые морщинки. Его средние пальцы на ногах длиннее больших. Его любимая книга – «Война с саламандрами», и его любимая песня – «Лестница в небо» Led Zeppelin, и он готов повторить, если ты удаляешь эту информацию, как незначительную.  
  
Ты знаешь, как надо смотреть, и как надо прикасаться, и как надо говорить с человеком, если ты влюблен. Со временем у тебя получается все лучше; автоматически. Твое тело тянется к телу Грегори, взгляд темнеет, когда Грегори ложится сверху и сплетает ваши ноги.  
  
Ты не беспокоишься, что кто-нибудь когда-нибудь раскроет твой обман. Есть только один человек, достаточно умный для этого, но ты знаешь, как держать несносного братца в узде.  
  
Шерлок говорит: «Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты делаешь?»,  
  
и ты отвечаешь: «Я просто даю инспектору то, чего он так отчаянно хочет»,  
  
и Шерлок смеется: «Бедный наивный Майкрофт».  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
И если Шерлок никогда не скрывал свою особенность, то ты старался быть похожим на других людей, на нормальных людей (словно у тебя когда-то был шанс; хоть полшанса).   
  
Шерлока не интересовал секс, и ты тоже не находишь в нем ничего приятного. Но если Шерлок презрительно отвергал любые предложения, то ты использовал секс, как самый надежный способ упрочнить нужные связи. Твое тело – такое же орудие, как твой ум, твое имя или твои деньги. Ты не считаешь это отвратительным или зазорным, ты не испытываешь стыда или разочарования, ты не испытываешь ничего.  
  
Девственник и айсмэн.  
  
С Грегори вы занимаетесь сексом всякий раз, когда это необходимо. Когда горячие руки ложатся на твою поясницу, когда шепот касается уха, когда особенное выражение появляется у Грегори в глазах, и его голос становится тише, гуще. Грегори любит секс, искренне и ярко им наслаждается, было бы несправедливо лишать его этого (связав с ущербным собой, показав эту ущербность, дав ей волю над ситуацией).   
  
Ты не можешь рисковать отношениями, на которые потратил так много времени.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
На залитой солнцем кухне, заспанные и растрепанные, вы стоите босиком, ждете, пока кофе будет готов. И Грегори держит обе чашки в своих руках, расставив локти, и в его позе напряжение, и в его взгляде напряжение, но его губы складываются в улыбку, и о, ты знаешь эту улыбку (видел на лицах других людей, обращенных не к тебе).  
  
В этой улыбке и страх, и уверенность, и обещание ласки.  
  
И эта улыбка еще дрожит на губах, когда Грегори открывает рот, чтобы сказать:  
  
«Я… тебя»  
  
И пропасть между двумя этими словами непреодолимая (или ты временно глохнешь, на очень короткий момент, достаточный, чтобы слово выстрелило мимо, оставляя скол в стене), и Грегори между этими словами – канатаходец на леске, и ты забираешь обе чашки, и твои губы не шевелятся.  
  
(Как понять, что политик лжет? Он дышит).  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Полосато-желтые ленты, что ограждают место преступления.  
  
Тело Лестрейда – как место преступления. Перетянуто проводами, невидимыми барьерами. Ты не смеешь сесть на край постели. Не можешь усидеть на жестком стуле для посетителей.  
  
В широком большом окне отражается профиль Лестрейда на подушке. Его волосы грязные, спутанные, падают на лоб. Он отращивает волосы несколько месяцев. С тех пор, как ты увидел ту старую фотографию в его выпускном альбоме. Ты тогда сказал: «Вау». Грегори хочет, чтобы ты сказал так снова.  
  
Его грудь, его плечо перетянуты бинтами. Мерно пищат машины на столах вокруг кровати. Мерно жужжат машины за окном. Гудки, гудки, тайный автомобильный шифр. Небо светлеет, и ты трешь лицо, трешь глаза, прижимая пальцы к векам до тех пор, пока не увидишь звезды, падающие на тебя снизу вверх.  
  
Ты говоришь – только теперь – то, что не может быть ложью.  
  
Говоришь в безопасности тихой палаты, пока Грегори спит, медленно возвращаясь к жизни.  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Ты возвращается ранним утром, еще до рассвета.  
  
Ключи звякают в руке (обтянутой черной перчаткой, обтянутой кожей, обтянутой мышцами и сеткой капилляров). Ты роняешь ключи в чашу для ключей, что стоит на столике в прихожей. Вышагиваешь из своих ботинок, оставляя их на пороге. Пальто ты бросаешь, перекинув через перила лестницы, перчатки – на темно-зеленом ковре, устилающим коридорный паркет, ты оставляешь пиджак на ручке двери, ведущей в спальню, твидовый узкий жилет – на той же ручке изнутри, рубашку кидаешь в кресло, брюки падают на пол возле кровати, носки будут бесследно потеряны под ней. Ты стягиваешь нижнее белье, скорчившись под одеялом, и выпихиваешь его наружу, в ночной стылый воздух.  
  
Зарывшись лицом в подушку (тараня ее своим непомерно длинным носом), ты прикусываешь складку наволочки, пока та не намокает между твоими зубами, и если твои глаза зажмурены, то это объяснимо. Встреча была не слишком удачной, переговоры – не слишком удачными, твоя работа – не безупречной, и теперь погибнут люди. Они всегда погибают, на то и род людской – самообновляться, как клетки в здоровом организме, и сострадать клеткам – не преимущество, а глупость, но общее ощущение поражения в чем-то важном не позволяет расцепить зубы.  
  
Нежная ладонь касается тебя, скользит по позвоночнику, и Грег возится за твоей спиной, придвигаясь ближе. Его губы касаются плеча, мягко, горячо, сухо, и ты испытываешь внезапное облегчение, и вместе с ним – вину, большую, чем испытывал когда-либо.  
  
(Сильнее, чем когда Шерлок звал Рэдберда ночью, в слезах, в своей постели; сильнее, чем когда мамуля обнимала тебя своими сухими руками, шепча, что ты – ее гордость, и сильнее, чем когда Джон обвинил тебя в смерти Шерлока, после всей той истории с «падением»).  
  
«Грег», – выдыхаешь ты в подушку, и Грег прижимается ближе, горячая грудь, горячие руки скользят по бедру, горячее дыхание бьется о кожу сзади шеи, заставляя покрываться мурашками.  
  
«Прости», – шепчешь ты, сжавшись в чужих объятиях, сражаясь с каждым словом.   
  
«Прости, не сегодня», – удается тебе, и Грег оставляет крохотный поцелуй у тебя за левым ухом.  
  
«Все в порядке», – не то спрашивает, не то утверждает Грегори, и тебе очень жаль, «Мне правда очень…» – «Не надо», – прерывает Грег, обхватывая руками грудь, закрывая ладонями сердце в первобытном инстинкте защитить.   
  
«Все нормально», – шепчет он, – «Все прекрасно».   
  
И засыпает, мистер-Большая-Ложка, обнимая тебя, пока это требуется, пока это необходимо, так, словно это ничего ему не стоит.  
  
Так, словно это и вправду нормально, прекрасно, когда твое сердце разрывается, но ты закрываешь глаза и засыпаешь, прижав ледяные ступни к его ногам.  
  
И это нормально, это прекрасно.


End file.
